


Here's Your Death, Darlin'

by 4corsets2horses



Series: The Vampire Masquerade [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Masquerade, Obsessiveness, Sorry Not Sorry, Stabbing, Stakes, Vampires, a closer, ask to tag i still cant tag, end all be all, mentions of shady things, no happy ending, people die, side fic, stabbing with stakes, the end of a series, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:18:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4corsets2horses/pseuds/4corsets2horses
Summary: Not even vampires can live forever.Not when you mess with the wrong people.





	Here's Your Death, Darlin'

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO I HAVE FINISHED OUT THIS VAMPIRE VERSE
> 
> HAVE FUN
> 
> please read the first two first you need to if you haven't, ok? Okok

John Laurens had first met Alexander Hamilton at orientation. He had lost his friends, or rather they had lost him, during lunch. They had gone off to make-out probably and he had been left in the cafeteria. Surrounded by other college freshmen he didn’t yet care to know. Until he scanned over the crowd and saw someone sitting across from Aaron Burr and talking. And talking. Burr looked like he wanted to crawl out of his skin. He had graduated high school early, had come to this college. He was probably only here to get community hours or maybe he had been bribed into it. Whatever it was, the person across from him was making him physically deflate. So John walked over. They had never been close in high school, more of an acquaintance situation, but it didn’t stop him from being a good friend to the rescue. He sat down next to Aaron with a grin as he unscrewed the cap on his water.

“Hey Aaron, I think someone said they were looking for you,” he said. Burr was up within seconds and gone before John could even finish the lie. He shrugged and turned to the now quiet person across from him. The person stared down at his travel coffee cup, speechless now that Aaron was gone. He wondered if Aaron was his only friend, or if he had simply found someone and started talking. He’d never seen him in town before, would have recognized the raven hair and striking eyes. So he leaned forward with a grin, set on giving this kid more friends.

“I’m John Laurens and you a-”

“John Laurens? You’re one of my roommates! I didn’t know if I’d meet you before move-in day because you see I just moved here and I was being fostered by the dean, George Washington, and he and the board of the school helped me get into college because I was given the full extent of education I could have gotten on my island but I’m still super smart even if I’m not technically educated for my age. Kind of like a slightly older Aaron but not that smart because Aaron would have never punched the bursar but that’s not relevant and Mr. Washington said I could live with him and commute everyday but I figured I wouldn’t burden him and decided to dorm a-”

“Name. A name. Please, I just wanted to introduce ourselves to each other,” John was shocked at how much this person was talking. No wonder Aaron had bolted. But roommate? There had been a fourth name for their room that John probably forgot about, too caught up in the fact he’d get to live with his best friends. At least a fourth roommate meant he had someone to gag about their affection with. A cute roommate it appeared. Maybe one day he’d get Herc and Laf to gag in return. Oh that’d be the day alright.

“A-Alexander Hamilton. I’m sorry for word vomiting I’m just really excited about,” he waved his arms vaguely, a light in his eyes that John couldn’t quite explain, “all of this.”

“I don’t blame ya,” he replied with a smile and his roommate hesitated before smiling back. They dropped into a silence, unsure what else to say to each other. John wondered how this...Alex could have talked up Aaron so much only to be silent now. Maybe he already didn’t like John. Which was impossible, he was likable as hell.

“What are you majoring in?” he suddenly asked, sitting up like he was going to hear the best news.

“Oh uh... me and our one other roommate, Lafayette, are both going in undeclared. We never really thought about what we’d want to dedicate our lives to. Hercules, however, is on a full ride for the fashion program,” he felt awkward admitting to the fact he had no idea what he was going to college for, but Alex looked interested enough.

“That’s really cool...undeclared is a good way to go because you can start education while also figuring out how you want to handle life. I’m triple majoring in history, journalism and political science.”

“T-triple majoring?” John watched Alex grin and nod.

“I have a lot of interests and things I’m good at and I didn’t see the point in minoring in anything.”

“Damn kid, you’re gonna end up killing yourself,” and Alex laughed at the response. He shrugged as well.

“Well if I do at least I’ll die having tried to make something of myself,” and John laughed this time.

They kept talking after that, until the orientation kids had to filter out to listen to a speech from the dean about how he wanted the school year to go for their class. Like they really cared in college. He ended with something about being around on move-in day to help anyone with questions they could have before walking off stage. He came right over to Alex, glancing at John with a smile.

“Hello, Mr. Laurens,” he held out a hand and John reluctantly shook it. He forgot he was the son of the city attorney. His father was the reason most people recognized him. Because city officials were important and had to be known and blah blah blah.

“Mr. Washington,” he replied with a tight smile. Alex raised an eyebrow at him as he dropped the dean’s hand and he shrugged slightly.

“Son-”

“I’m not your so-”

“Right, sorry. Alexander, would you like Mr. Laurens to join us for dinner?”  
“I...uh...no I just want to go home,” he replied, cheeks turning a little red. Washington hummed softly before nodding.

“Well, I’m sure it will come up again,” he nudged Alex slightly and they walked away. John stared, lips pursed slightly.

**///**

Come move in day, a week later, Alex had weaseled his way right into their friend group. John couldn’t even bring himself to be mad. He fit like a glove. Hercules and Lafayette encouraged him to talk whenever he wanted for however long he wanted and they’d sit and listen. And make gross heart eyes at each other. But it gave them a chance to not have to put effort into talking. And John encouraged him to engage twitter debates. And stay up to watch pointless movies. And go outside a lot, so they could wander aimlessly and get to know each other before they had to live with each other.

When they were done unpacking they left their dorm, on a mission to eat. It was starting to look like a failure until Alex informed them all that his dad would take them out to eat. And so they went and ate at a small restaurant near the campus. John thought it would be awkward but it went smoothly and he realized he liked knowing the dean.

After they ate they all went back to the dorm and crashed on their beds. Alex talked them to sleep, going on about nothing and anything. It was nice. Something different that John hadn’t experienced. He was glad they had met Alex. 

**///**

John was falling asleep in his class. He had stayed up with Alex last night, wanting to keep him company. He didn’t have to but he felt the need to. Alex wasn’t an avid sleeper, but John didn’t want him to stay up through the night without someone to talk to.

Hercules called it a crush and John had ignored him. But as he sat here trying to stay awake through his teacher’s lecture, he realized that maybe Herc was right. He was grumpy about it. He didn’t want to have a crush on his roommate.

However, thinking about his goofy grin and stupid laugh and inability to shut up made him understand he didn’t have a choice. He thought about doing something about his crush but figured he shouldn’t. Alex hadn’t even been in the states for a year, so why should he bother him with anything but a friendship?

He made it through class without falling asleep, then headed back to the dorm to mope. He wasn’t going to attend anymore classes he just wanted to nap. And be sad about Alex. He walked into the dorm and flopped on his bed with a sigh. This was torture. Why did he have to have a revelation about a crush now? He had better things to do. Like pay attention to his education and not be sad about pretty boys. He pulled his blanket over his head with a whine. No one was around to hear him, he could make any noise he wanted to make. So what if he was throwing a small fit? He curled up and closed his eyes, hoping he would succumb to sleep fast. Perhaps he would dream about a world where he could ask Alex out...that would be nice.

**///**

He woke up with a fleeting happiness and ripped his blanket off. Hercules looked up from his book with a raised eyebrow.

“We missed you at lunch, dude,” he told him and John huffed at him before sitting up and rolling his eyes.

“I don’t care, I was tired,” he replied as he ran his hands through his hair. Hercules hmed at him quietly, setting his book down as he heard the dorm room door open and close. They both heard Alex mention something about an invitation, followed by Lafayette dropping whatever he was doing in the bathroom and rushing by to see. Hercules blinked at the fleeting image of his boyfriend before turning to John with a smile.

“Do you think that it’s what I think it is?,” he asked John as he stood up and John grinned.

“Oh it better be,” he answered as he got off his bed and followed the path of Laf.

Lafayette was explaining to Alex that the Masquerade at Monticello was called the Vampire Masquerade as they walked out and John threw his arms in the air in a silent cheer before climbing over the back of the couch to sit down.

"Is it the invitation we've been waiting for?” He held his hand out in a gesture that he hoped someone would read as ‘give me my mail please’.

“The one and only,” Laf answered, grinning as he whipped John’s invitation at him. It hit him in the face and landed in his lap. With a glare he picked it up and opened it and Lafayette snorted. Hercules chuckled at them both as he opened his letter.

_John Laurens,_   
_You have been formally invited to the Masquerade in Monticello. Please remember to dress in attire adequate for this event, and to arrive masked. If you are not masked you will be promptly asked to leave. Arrive no earlier than nine o'clock and no later or than ten o'clock, or you will not be let in. Leave at three am, unless other circumstances arise._   
_Monticello is the house on the top of the hill, you do not need an exact address. Tell no one of this event unless you are entirely sure they were invited._   
_We hope to see you there on the nineteenth of November._

"Well shit boys, we've only been waiting for this since what, sophomore year?" he mumbled as he scanned the words of the letter.

"And now we're college freshman and they finally notice us," John said, grinning.

“I’m sorry...I still have no idea what’s going on?” Alex sounded frustrated, staring at his letter with a furrowed brow. John frowned slightly, about to open his mouth before Hercules and Lafayette started talking over each other.

"Little dude, the masquerade is a yearly event-"

"Only like forty invitations get sent out-"

"And it could be a once in a lifetime event-"

"If you get invited its bound to be the best night of your life," Hercules finished and John gagged a little when he looked over at Laf and he winked. Alex stared at them before biting his lip a little.

“Are there….actual vampires?,” he whispered and John smiled softly.

"Probably not, but the rumor settled a while ago and everyone just kind of believes it," he answered Alex with a shrug.

"But we know to not eat or drink anything offered, just in case," Hercules had seated himself on the other side of Alex, and John felt a stab of jealousy when he put his arm over the back of the couch.

“Who hosts it?,” Alex turned to John, hoping for an answer.

“No one knows little lion, no one even knows who owns Monticello. We just go with the flow," Lafayette stole the answer and Alex looked over at him. He pursed his lips before looking at them all.

“So who wants to help me get a suit and mask by next week?”

**///**

John was pouting. He was very aware he was pouting. He wouldn’t admit he was pouting. But he was pouting. Alex looked too cute in everything he tried on. Every mask and every suit. John had picked out a suit and a mask a while ago but Alex was proving to be indecisive, weary about spending the dean’s money. Washington had extended the offer to all of them that he would buy their suits and masks, and Herc and Laf had jumped at the opportunity to get couple masks. They had also gotten their suits picked out. Instead of encouraging Alex to settle on a suit they kept getting him to try on different ones, knowing it would make John pout more.

When Alex had finally found a suit, with an elaborately feathered forest green mask, John had reached the ultimate pouty puppy attitude. Herc ignored his pouting as he ushered them to a restaurant to eat and shoved him into the booth beside Alex. He slouched in his seat and played with his menu, only glancing at Alex when he nudged him.

“Why are you sad?,” Alex whispered, raising an eyebrow. John pursed his lips before shrugging and sitting up.

“I just hate shopping,” he lied and Alex rolled his eyes.

“You don’t have to be a puppy over it, just power through,” he told him, nudging him in the side again. John laughed and let himself smile.

“I mean, I guess,” he smirked and Alex smacked him with his menu. Eating out with his friends helped his mood. He stopped being mopey over Alex, knowing his opportunity would come soon enough.

That night he fell asleep with the idea of asking Alex to dance at the masquerade. Maybe something could come of it, at least he hoped.

**///**

Alexander fidgeted the entire car ride to Monticello, so much that John had to put a hand on his shoulder to make sure he was okay. He looked at John and struggled to say something, closing his mouth as they pulled up to the house. John was about to ask if he was okay before he turned back to him.

“Do I have to go? I can't just stay in the car...?,” he sounded worried. John patted his shoulder with a smirk.

“Alex we are not leaving you in the car, it will be a good night. I promise,” he unbuckled his seatbelt as Hercules parked and encouraged Alex to do the same. He had to take a minute to convince Alex to get out of the car and then they stood there in a little group, watching people head into the mansion. Alex was so rigid that John was scared he would bolt, so he nudged him forward as they started to walk.

"Don't eat anything Alex," Hercules reminded him as they neared the entrance.

"Or drink!" Lafayette exclaimed, and Alex looked over at them. John watched his eyes roam over their matching masks before he sighed.

“But what if I get thirsty?” John caught the teasing lilt in his voice and grinned.

“Drink your own sweat,” he teased back and slipped his mask on as they were about to enter. He adjusted the half butterfly wing so that it wasn’t stabbing him in the face. They all entered and John grew excited as he looked around. An old waltz was playing as people spun in the middle of the room, people stood around in groups as they mingled, it was dim and mysterious. He took no time to take off, figuring his friends could figure the night out on their own. He wanted to talk to people and dance and woo someone and find out if there really were vampires and everything a young adult would want to do at a mystery filled event.

He knew they had barely been at the masquerade but John already wanted to dance with Alex. He moved through the groups of people, avoiding conversation. He froze when he finally spotted his friend, a chill running down his spine. He was walking away from the table laden with drinks and food, hand in hand with a purple-suited, horn masked stranger. He glanced at the spot they had been standing and saw an empty and full glass, felt fear claw his shoulders. Alex had drank something, but this strange companion had not. He tried to move after them but failed, only finding himself a ways away from the dance floor. He saw them dancing, saw their mouths moving. Saw how Alex’s neck and cheeks were flushed.

This was bad. This was very very bad. Or maybe it wasn’t. He didn’t trust it, didn’t trust the person Alex was with. They were moving off the dance floor. He started to walk after them, unceremoniously shoving through groups of people. He was stopped by a woman who wanted to flirt with him and wouldn’t let him go. He had no interest in her, just wanted to grab Alex and leave. He stood on his toes as Alex was lead by the group he was trying to pass, saw Alex glance at him before turning his head back to his stranger. He felt dread as Alex was led through a door, and ended up snapping at the woman trying to get his full attention. She looked offended and he turned around and stormed off.

He waited by the car until Lafayette and Hercules came out, methodically ripping his mask apart. They approached him with worry.

“Are you okay, John?” Laf asked softly and John frowned.

“Alex went off into the mansion somewhere with some guy,” he mumbled.

“Ah, so it’s just jealousy,” Hercules hummed as he unlocked the car.

“No it is not! He drank something!,” he snapped, watching Lafayette and Hercules get into the car without a care. He got in himself, seething.

“It’s just wine, he’ll be home in the morning. Don’t blame nonexistent vampires for not making your move fast enough,” Lafayette responded as he buckled himself in and Hercules nodded as he started the car. John almost hissed, instead he slumped in his seat. He’d just have to prove they were wrong.

**///**

It had been a month or several. since Alex had been home and John had grown obsessive. Hercules tried to calm him down and convince him that whatever had happened, it was not vampires. He didn’t listen as he plastered missing posters around every month. John refused to believe him, demanding the police work harder to find their friend. Finding anything he could about vampires. Lurking through forums and alleyways at night. He did witness things, saw people with their faces buried in necks. Witnessed the way some people of the night moved a little too fast. Found the inner workings of the vampire community in his town.

Vampires sure weren’t real, not at all. He could easily prove anyone wrong at this point, having stopped focussing on his studies in favor of hunting down his connection to Alex. Maybe Alex wasn’t a vampire, maybe he was a captive. Maybe he was dead. John would take either of those answers, he didn’t particularly want to kill his friend.

Because if he had to he would. He had no hesitation in him, not anymore at least. Lafayette and Hercules had grown away from trying to find Alexander. John figured they didn’t care about him anymore. That was okay. He could handle everything on his own, no one would notice.

**///**

John learned of a new presence in the vampire community, an unstoppable couple. The worry grew amongst individuals a month or two after every missing Alex poster on a pole had gone missing. He pieced together it was the owner of Monticello and his fledgling and he knew all his assumptions had been right.

So he started lurking at night, watching the way they moved through the shadows and lurked through clubs. Memorized the pattern of the most powerful vampire couple in his town, and then went out of town to find a way to kill them.

It took longer than he would have liked, but he found his goal. He returned to school late, brushing off the warnings that he could be kicked out at any minute. He would care more after his personal debt was settled. Of course they were invited to the masquerade again. Hercules and Lafayette decided not to go, wanting to see a movie together that night instead. John stayed up many nights just staring at his invitation, waiting.

Waiting and waiting and waiting.

**///**

John watched the couple in the middle of the floor, the way they moved too smoothly. The way their lips were turned up into sly smirks. The way their masks were made for other. The way their fangs glinted in the low lights as they mouthed _I love you._

He knew. Knew the long raven hair and olive hands that looked almost marble smooth. Knew where Alexander had gone, who he was now.

Clutched the wooden stake in his hand tighter and started towards them.

A body stopped him within seconds, hands on his shoulders.

“What do you think you’re doing?” they hissed, flashing their fangs at him. John frowned and shrugged the stranger’s hands off, tightening the grip on his stake.

“Making wrongs rights,” he replied. The stranger studied him. He could kill John right now, but instead he vanished. He’d probably gone to warn others, a likely case, so John picked up his pace. The song that was playing faded out and the couple he had his eyes set on moved to the edge of the dance floor. Something was happening, something that made them tense and whisper to each other. In fact a lot of people were whispering, discreetly making their way to the exit or keeping their eyes on him. He didn't care. Couldn't care. Not anymore, that was for sure. They were distracted when John came to stand in front of them, so he took his chance.

“Alexander,” his voice was stern, a voice he didn’t even recognize. Alex snapped his head over and squinted from behind his mask, his partner making to move in front of him.

“Jo-,” he started to speak and never finished, hands curling around the stake embedded in his heart. It all happened too fast, even for John, and they stared at each other for a split second before he dropped and John turned and slammed the other stake he had hidden into the partner’s heart. Everyone around them was frozen.

Then it broke and some people started clapping, very softly. He watched Alex’s partner, Thomas Jefferson he had learned from months of research, drop just as heavily as his friend and turned. No one stopped him from leaving, an air of worry over who he could hurt next settling in the air.

It didn’t matter to John that they were worried. He stayed outside the rest of the night, watched humans leave, knew vampires never left the night of. And when dawn broke, he walked around and around the mansion. Emptied gallons of gasoline on it, and left after dropping a pack of matches on the doorstep.

He returned to the dorm and fell asleep within minutes, woke up to Lafayette telling him the mansion had been in flames all day.

Woke up to satisfaction.

**Author's Note:**

> :3c
> 
> follow (yell at?) me @the-gay-rosario
> 
> comments are very !!!  
> kudos are loved!
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
